


Who Else?

by Atomics



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Harry/Peter if you squint lightly, Oscorp - Freeform, may become Harry/Peter in the future, mentions of Stark industries, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry have been friends for as long as either can reliably remember, why should that change now? </p><p>Basically I have a lot of weird love for Harry, especially when it comes to him and Peter and needed to write about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Else?

It was nearing 8pm by the time Peter made it to the large, and impressive building that was Oscorp’s headquarters. He’d known Harry Osborn, the once heir and now CEO of Oscorp for nearly his entire life, but this was his first time coming to the building since before Harry had taken over. The place looked exactly how he remembered, still bristling with people, despite the later hour.  


He wasn’t sure exactly where Harry’s office was, but he knew Harry was still here, he hardly ever left before 8 these days and Peter couldn’t really blame him. When his father first died and left the company to the then 20 year old, there had been no lack of skeptics and criticism thrown at him, by the media, rival companies and even some of Harry’s own board members. But now, just over a year later, everyone was eating their words. Not only had Harry proven to be willing to take over his Father’s legacy, but Oscorp was thriving.  


Peter was just too proud of his friend to be too upset over Harry having less time for him. Enough that he still felt slightly guilty at accepting an intern position with Stark Industries, even if it was an excellent opportunity.  


After the arduous task of convincing the receptionist that _yes,_ he really did know the CEO and _no,_ he wasn’t just trying to get an unscheduled meeting, _-Do people really do that?-_ he was lead to and up the elevator by a fierce looking woman named Felicia. 

  


“Mr. Osborn’s office is right through the first set of doors. He told me to let you up before I take off for the night. After hours everyone needs a code to access anywhere above the 7th floor.” She explained and when the elevator dinged Peter found himself straightening his tie and still tucked in shirt. He missed the familiar comfort of his jacket, having forgone it that morning.  


Felicia stepped out and motioned him forward, pointing him in the right direction before saying a brisk “Good evening.” and walking back into the elevator. This left Peter alone save for the security guard posted at the doors she had mentioned.  


The tall man nodded slightly but said nothing as he walked up and pushed open one of the large doors, they were wide and made of metal, but surprisingly light, with intricate engraved patterns. Peter let out a low whistle once he had walked fully into his best friends office.  


The large room was probably the size of his apartment, with floor to ceiling windows, showing off a beautiful view of New York. There was a full bar to the far right and a sleek, modern looking lounge area to the left, leaving the large desk comfortably in the center.  


He shook his head, “Wow, Harry. You sure this place isn’t too small? I mean I can see both ends of the room.” Harry looked up and smiled, chuckling softly before he spoke.  


“Oh hah hah Pete. And to what do I owe this pleasure? Figured you’d want nothing to do with Oscorp since you took a position over at _you know where_.”  


“Oh don’t be a bitter old man. It’d be weird working for you and you know it.I came here to see you. Plus it’s not like I ever imagined I would actually get picked for the internship. It still doesn’t feel completely real.” Peter meandered towards the desk Harry was now leaning against, sitting on top of it right next to him and smiling widely. “Or maybe I was sent here to check out the competition?” He tweaked an eyebrow and they both laughed.  


“Tuesday was your first day, right? Is it everything you dreamed it would be?”  


At that Peter groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh god, I honestly had to spend half of the week being told what’s what by an _impossibly_ incompetent floor supervisor. Really, Harry, he wouldn’t know the difference between a mass spectrometer and a microanalysis gauge. It was bad.”  


“Well, sounds to me like you could use a drink. Or at least dinner.” Harry pushed off the desk and linked an arm through Peter’s, pulling him to his feet again. “C’mon, there’s nothing here that I can’t do Monday and _don’t worry_ , I’ll pay.”  


Peter laughed and shook his head, letting Harry lead him back out of the opulent office. “If you insist. Besides, who else am I going to bitch about my new job to?”  


“Job is it now? I thought you were an _intern_.”  


“Well, I am. But it is a _paid_ internship and man, does it _feel_ like a job.” Harry chuckled again before locking up his office, he spoke through a com on the wall, letting whoever was on the other end know that he was taking off and that they should do the same before smiling and leading them both out.  


“It’s a bit late to make reservations at anywhere good. Take out at my place?”  


“Works for me.”


End file.
